The Phantom of the College
by Yonaka Yuki
Summary: Your classic story...but in a different time, place...and with a twist... Revised!
1. Angel of Music

Yuki: this is based on the musical mostly; I am trying to get my hands on the book so I can read it! It should be soon, until then bare with me. If this is confusing at first I'm sorry, no flames unless you have a really good reason to give me a flame. This takes place in a different time, but it will be explained later. Now revised, and I promise, I will continue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera; But I do own this plot and the original characters that are not in the book or in the musical, or the movie.

Prologue: Man and Mystery

I fell asleep with my head on the desk my long brown hair pulled back in a sloppy braid my hands covering lyrics that I had been up all night studying, trying to figure out the mystery behind him. Strange I was here in a small college town in the U.S but he was here haunting our theater; the theater was old yes, but the legends said he was haunting the Paris Opera house not a college theater. I stirred slightly my dreams going to when I first ran into him.

"_Kyle stop joking around I'm not in the mood for your stupidity, you've already harassed me enough for loosing the lead roll to Nikki." I pushed passed him, wait something was different, I stopped suddenly and looked at his eyes, something was different there they weren't Kyle's normal honey brown eyes. _

"_And what role would that be?" He watched me closely; his voice was mysterious yet dark. Enchanting such that you could listen to it all day._

"_The role of Christine," I stopped in mid- sentence, thinking to myself for a moment before speaking, "You're him aren't you? The phantom of the opera; why aren't you in France?" I took a small step back, "And aren't you supposed to be dead by now?"_

"_The role of Christine, a marvelous role," he sighed a sad sigh, "as for who I am, I am the Phantom of the Opera, my opera house in Paris was closed." Yet another sad sigh, "As for why I'm not dead, 'Man and Mystery…'"_

"_Are both in you," I frowned and sighed, "Meaning what?"_

"_You're smart, figure it out. Now what role is it that you got?" He looked me over; I stepped away hesitantly, why was the Phantom here in my college theater?_

"_Meg," I sighed, "The chorus girl," I had to suppress a laugh, this reminded me of the play in some twisted corner of my mind._

"_You will be Christine, I will see to it, the angel of music shall take you under his wing." With a swirl of his cape he was gone, leaving me stunned._

"_Amy! What are you doing? We have to get going if we want to make it to the movie on time!" A girl walked up to me; light brown hair went to her shoulders she had black tech clothes on._

"_Coming, Sara" I was bewildered, "we can't be out that late," and I turned away from the spot that the Phantom had been._

"_Who were you talking to?" Sara looked around me._

"_The angel of music" I laughed slightly, and so did Sara, though only I knew the truth the Angel of Music still existed and was now in our theater._

My alarm screamed at me, seven o'clock in the morning was a wicked hour to start work, not to mention right after work was rehearsal. I looked at the lyrics under my hand, and shook my head, I had found nothing, he said I was smart enough to figure it out. Great what was that suppose to mean?

I started walking around after my shower singing to myself the song I spent so long studying the night before:

"In sleep/ he sang to me,/ in dreams/ he came/ that voice/ which calls to me/ and speaks/ my name/ and do I dream again?/ for now/ I find/ the phantom of the opera/ is there/ inside my mind…" I started to pull my hair back from my face as a voice answered me.

"Sing once/ again with me/ our strange/ duet/ My power/ over you/ grows stronger/ yet/ and though/ you turn from me/ to glance/ behind/ the phantom of the opera/ is there/ in side your mind…"

I turned to find who was in my dorm but saw no one, "those who/ have seen your face/ draw back/ in fear/ I am/ the mask you wear/"

"It's me they hear," the voice seemed to be in the room with me but where, "come to me, I am your angel of music!"

Yuki: that is where I stop for now, I will write more once I get a review.


	2. Break a leg

Yuki: Alright here's more, sorry it took me so long to update, I lost my muse for awhile, but I caught him.

He had taken me somewhere that I never knew existed, he trained my voice with me, but what good would it do? Auditions were already over, what could this Phantom do for me now? I woke up in my bed, slightly worried, he had killed people to keep Christine in the lead role, would he do something so devious for me? I opened my eyes thinking about the song that we had song together, my voice was better than I had ever heard it. I sat up, picking different lyrics out of the song,

'Your spirit,' well, it could be his actual spirit or metaphorical speaking. He was a man when he was helping Christine; perhaps he was a spirit now? But what condemned his soul to this earth? This was easy, somewhat. I've never heard about a ghost that could have a physical presents on the earth and actually effect things around them, besides people. I glanced at the clock, oh crap, late for rehearsal. I jumped up and dressed, running to the theater. As I entered I could have sworn that I heard someone whisper.

"You alone can make my song take flight."

I looked around, it must have been the strange after affects of that dream, that's what it was, a dream. 'In sleep he sang to me/ in dreams he came' I smiled slightly, it was a pleasant dream. I shook my head and started running to the stage.

"You're late," Our instructor, Mrs. Dane spotted me before I could get backstage.

"Sorry, I managed to over sleep, I...Uh wasn't feeling well." I continued walking.

"So you slept until seven at night?" She glared at me, I froze as Mrs. Grey walked up to Mrs. Dane.

"She spent the rest of the day with her new tutor." She glanced at me.

I blinked trying to look innocent, "I didn't want to tell you," I ran off back stage before Mrs. Dane could ask me anymore questions. Did Mrs. Grey know about the Phantom?

I ran right into Nikki who gave me the strangest look, "Ready?"

"Of course I am," I smiled sweetly, "Break a leg"

She smiled, "How nice of you to wish me luck….on practice." She walked out.

I grinned to myself, "I wasn't wish you luck, I was wishing you to actually break a leg." I mumbled as I walked on stage. That voice whispered acrossed the stage, "so it shall be."

I sighed, "Alright, Angel of music, right? That's where we're at?"

Niki nodded, "you would know if you had actually been on time."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just do this."

I cleared my throat, "Where in the world/ have you been hiding?/ really you were/ perfect! / I only wish/ I knew your secret/ who is this new tutor?" We weren't too far into the rehearsals so we were only running lines and songs right now. Nikki and I were both close to the edge of the stage so that Mrs. Dane and Mrs. Grey could hear us well.

Nikki glared at me slightly as she started, ah the fun of competition, "father once spoke of an angel…" she was cut off quickly by one of the tech people yelling.

"Heads!"

Nikki and I both looked up and saw a 2X4 falling from above, I simply stepped back, but Nikki being the drama queen she is jumped from the stage screaming.

"Sara!" Mrs. Dane yelled looking up from where the board had fallen from.

"Yes?" Sara came out from the second wing on the right of the stage.

"Who dropped that board?!" Mrs. Dane was furious, as always.

"No one was up there; there are only two tech people here today and we're both working on customs." Sara's eyes were wide showing too much white.

I glanced at Mrs. Grey and she looked back with knowing eyes.

Mrs. Dane shook her head in frustration, "I'm trying to run a production here with less than average children!"

I finally looked down at Niki who was curled in a little ball crying, "Um, you alright?"

Turned out, that was a stupid question, Niki had broken a leg and could no longer perform. Needless to say practice was canceled for that night.


End file.
